


Always

by Anonymous



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, F/M, POV Inanimate Object, POV Second Person, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't Christmas without you there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

There have been many Christmases, but the ones you remember most are the ones where coming home is the best present there is. Nineteen years ago, when they brought a little girl home from the hospital and let her brother pick her name. Three years ago, when the boy came home from college and saw his sister through different eyes in a way that made him fall back briefly on your warmth for comfort before fleeing out again into the cold. Today, when he returns early from Africa to find her waiting, all grown up, and she smiles at him like she knows what's hidden in his heart because it's always been in her own.

You imagine a Christmas, not so very long from now, in a new house. He will carry her over the threshold and she will laugh and punch his arm when she sees the hanging mistletoe. There will be many boxes and no furniture and the kitchen will be nearly bare, but you will be there as you have always been there, waiting for them to come home. They will measure their love like they measure your grounds, and there will always be enough of both.


End file.
